Unknown
by Xure
Summary: Este es el segundo fic que hago con mi amiga jhoker espero les guste, contiene Ooc, los mismos de Nokoru Jikan, sin embargo acá se ven envueltas en los sucesos de Another Note, deben afrontar desde la muerte de amistades, hasta tratar en persona con BB...
1. Silence

**Prólogo**

La sangre no se detiene… me pregunto cuanto tiempo pasará para que al fin pueda _morir_…

Si algo puedo asegurar, es que mi existencia no tardará más en desaparecer que la de la persona que tengo frente a mis ojos.

Probablemente alguien venga y trate de hacer algo, pero será muy tarde para _eso_…

Las lágrimas caen por mis mejillas, al igual que la sangre, _no dejan de salir_…

El tiempo parece haberse detenido. Escucho una voz, pero el mareo es demasiado grande como para entender que me dice, el aturdimiento me sigue atosigando.

No se durante cuanto tiempo más pueda permanecer consiente.

Es como ver una película, los recuerdos de mi niñez son tan familiares y tan exactos, que parece que hubieran sido ayer. Todo pasa por mi mente, incluso las escenas sonde la sangre, los gritos y el dolor empañan mi vista.

Si hubiese sabido que esto pasaría, por lo menos habría dicho _"adiós"_ a mi madre antes de salir de casa por última vez, quisiera no pensar en la expresión de terror y amargura que se apoderará de su rostro.

Tengan o no la culpa, les perdono, se que no imaginaron que esto sucedería, pero hay cosas que son _inevitables_ y esta es una de esas, así que pido que no lloren por mi, no se tomen atribuciones que no les corresponden, como el pensar que si hubiesen hecho _"eso"_, esto no sería así.

Abro mis ojos con pesadez, quisiera poder distinguir con claridad otra cosa, que no fuera su rostro cubierto de lágrimas y sangre, el dolor se refleja en su cara.

Me hubiese gustado que esto no pasara de esta manera, pero nada puedo hacer para cambiar esto.

Quisiera vengarme, pero no puedo, a sabiendas que la venganza no trae más que llanto y una vida llena de tristeza pecaminosa, abandono esa idea...

Recuerden que no deben odiarle por hacernos esto, simplemente sean fuertes y olviden el pasado, que la vida sigue y no podemos aferrarnos al pasado y sufrir por lo que fue o no fue. Sigan con sus vidas y recuérdennos con cariño y con una sonrisa muestren que la soledad y el odio no les dañará y cegará.

Quisiera poder decirles cuanto les aprecié y les quise, pero no tengo más tiempo y ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir aquí, tal vez esto fue lo mejor, no me gustaría que me vieran así… solo lograría que el miedo y el rencor corrompieran sus almas…

Por favor no nos olviden, pero tampoco se aferren, impidiéndonos ir en paz, cuando quieran vernos cierren los ojos y traten de recordar aquellos tiempos, cada cosa que hacíamos… es así… es así como me despido, pero no será para siempre, porque nada es para siempre, así que no me digan _adiós_, si no _hasta pronto_.

**Cáp. 1: Silence**

La noche se partió con un estruendo, el silencio reino por unos minutos durante los cuales la habitación se cargo de tensión.

Había cometido un gran error, su orgullo estaba destruido, había considerado el retiro y lo había dejado como su última alternativa.

Pero, nunca se imaginó que de todos, justo ella iba a ser la elegida

-Te ayudaré a atraparlo- la mujer de cabello negro levantó sus ojos directo al monitor, quedaban solo unos segundos un brillo de determinación apareció en sus pupilas.

Quizás no podía ver el rostro de su receptor, más sabía que este llevaba una sonrisa de victoria adornando en su tez.

_-Gracias estaba seguro que esa sería tu respuesta-_

-....-----..--------------------.----.-..----

Los Ángeles, Martes, mes y año desconocidos

-¡Oigan!, ¿me acompañan? – la joven volteó hacia sus amigas, en su rostro se remarcaba una mueca de insistencia, levantó su mano derecha enredando un mechón castaño y rojo pasándolo por la abertura entre sus dedos.

-Ya has comido demasiado Haru-kun, si comes tanto dulce te enfermaras – replicó la castaña, sus miradas marrones chocando unos segundos.

-Nee Tsuki-kun exageras...- respondió la mayor de las cuatro, cabello largo y con leves ondulaciones, una mirada también marrón que observaba el perfil de su amiga, detallando las coletas que esta llevaba con la vista.

-Asa-san yo apoyo a Tsuki-san, creo que si come algo más le va a explotar el estomago – defendió la única con mirada distinta, una mirada celeste contrastando con su cabello castaño, muy parecido al de Asatsuki solo que con un matiz más claro.

-Nee Oba-chan, creí que estabas de mi lado – farfulló Haru, mirando a Asatsuki de forma cómplice

-Solo iremos a la tienda por chocolates y ya – dijo Asatsuki con voz calmada, mirando a las que se oponían.

Tatsuki y Oba-chan solo suspiraron mirándose de modo sumiso, no les iban a convencer.

-De acuerdo, pero compran solo eso y nos vamos – amenazó Tatsuki mientras comenzaban a caminar.

Haru y Asatsuki se dieron una última mirada clandestina y optaron por irse al frente de las otras dos.

Durante el camino ninguna dijo nada, cada una se perdió en sus pensamientos por completo, ignorando el resto del mundo, escuchando el sonido de sus zapatos golpeando el asfalto de la vereda.

Ya a pocas calles Tatsuki y Oba-chan se detuvieron bruscamente, Asatsuki trago duro y Haru cerró los ojos preparándose para una excusa creíble.

-Ya pasamos tres quioscos, ¿Adonde vamos? – Dijo la ojiazul suspicaz, cruzándose de brazos esperando respuesta.

Se hizo un silencio grupal, todas se quedaron en sus lugares, más la menor rompió el silencio.

-Ya sabes como soy con gastar dinero que no tengo – murmuró Haru sin voltear – A unas calles de aquí venden las cosas más baratas.

-Falta poco – agregó Asatsuki intentando convencerles, mirándoles con confusión fingida.

Tatsuki colocó su mano en su mentón, negándose a creer la tranquilidad que irradiaban las otras dos de adelante.

-Si ese es el caso Haru-kun, cómprate caramelos, en todos los quioscos salen igual – pudo haber inventado algo mejor para demostrar que no tenía confianza, más estaba agotada de aquél día y no tenía muchos ánimos de pensar en algo.

Haru volteó y miró a la de coletas – ¡Demo yo quiero chocolate! – hizo un falso capricho, sonriendo interiormente tras ver que comenzaban a caminar rumbo a la "tienda".

Haru divisó el lugar y no pudo evitar apresurar el paso parando frente a una enorme puerta abierta, se escuchaba el murmullo y la música de muchas personas provenientes de aquel distrito.

El rostro de Tatsuki y Oba-chan se deformó en una mueca de desagrado total, mirando el lugar con reprobación.

-¿Con que tienda eh? – acusó Oba-chan mientras miraba con una ceja alzada a las del plan.

-Nee, solo compraremos una botella de cerveza – musitó Asatsuki – Así tenemos algo para tomar mientras Haru se acaba sus chocolates –

-¡No pienso entrar allí!- ¡ni loca!- ¡En lo que a mi respecta, me voy a otra tienda ahora mismo! – gritó Tatsuki al ser jalada por Haru intentando hacerle entrar

-Yo también voy Tsuki, nunca me gustó el alcohol – apoyó Oba-chan separando a la menor de la de coletas

-Bien, Hagan lo que quieran, pero luego nos esperan aquí ¿eh? – dijo Haru mientras ella y Asatsuki entraban al "bar".

-¡Hmp! – gruño Tatsuki haciendo un mohín de disconformidad – No puedo creer que nos trajeron aquí, las voy a linchar y...- Tatsuki se puso roja tras observar que había hecho mucho escándalo, varias de las personas les estaban mirando extrañadas y otras susurraban y reían.

Tatsuki se quedó dura de los nervios.

-Nee, vamos a la tienda... ya olvídalo – dijo la otra, sonriéndole dulcemente, esto tranquilizó a la de coletas que suspiró de modo sonoro y hecho a andar.

Afortunadamente, la tienda de dulces estaba a unas casas del bar al cual habían ido a parar, Oba-chan sacó su billetera y pagó dos helados, invitándole uno de vainilla a la otra.

Salieron comentando asuntos triviales fuera del establecimiento, comenzando a caminar de regreso, parando en una banca para acabar sus helados.

El aire frío de la noche comenzó a mostrarse, la calle comenzó a tornarse silenciosa, marcando el eco de la música que provenía desde el bar.

Ambas jóvenes sintieron un leve aire de peligro, era algo tarde y estaba oscureciendo.

-Mejor vayamos al bar donde están Asatsuki y Haru, no sea cosa que se vayan sin nosotras – dijo la ojiazul al tiempo que escuchaba un sonido algo extraño.

-¿Escuchaste...?- Tatsuki asintió al segundo, ella lo había escuchado a la perfección.

Ambas observaron el callejón que estaba en una esquina más adelante, sigilosamente caminaron hasta quedar tras de un árbol algo pequeño pero que logró tapar sus cuerpos.

Sus respiraciones estaban algo cortadas del miedo, más sintieron que sus piernas fallaban cuando vieron a un hombre de constitución pálida tomar bruscamente a una persona adentrándola al callejón.

Ambas lograron divisar la aguja que este clavo en el cuello de su victima momentos antes, asimilando sus intenciones.

Tras escuchar el sonido de sangre cayendo al suelo Oba-chan decidió retirarse llevándose a Tatsuki, esta le tenía terror al fluido rojo por lo que solo lograrían volverse un blanco para ese chico.

Tatsuki casi comenzó a llorar del susto cuando vio unos ojos rojos brillar entre toda la oscuridad del callejón, mirándoles con atención.

Esta lo supo disimular muy bien por lo que fingió no haber visto nada y siguió caminando de regreso.

-O...Oba-chan...- susurró Tatsuki, con la voz cortada sintiendo escalofríos – Mejor no digamos nada sobre... ya sabes – le miró, esta miraba seriamente al frente.

-OK... – fue lo único que dijo, no abrieron la boca hasta que divisaron a sus amigas saliendo del establecimiento.

-¡Nee si que se tardaron! – gritó la menor de todas comiendo sus preciados chocolates

Tatsuki sonrió de forma forzada con miedo a que las otras dos notaran su temblor, afortunadamente Asatsuki y Haru estaban muy ocupadas viendo quien lograba acabarse su vaso de cerveza más rápido.

Pasó el rato y Tatsuki sintió más alivio, Oba-chan ya casi no recordaba aquel incidente o al menos eso aparentaba ya que se reía tras ver como se enfadaban cuando terminaban en empate de velocidad.

-Bueno, ya es algo tarde... regresemos a casa – dijo Asatsuki viendo que ya estaba por completo oscuro.

Tatsuki dio una última mirada hacia atrás pero esta vez no vio los ojos de hacía un rato, sintió que su corazón latía con normalidad nuevamente. Ese día si que había sido _extraño_.


	2. Sounds

**C****áp. 2: Sounds**

El cuarteto de castañas se había dividido, Asatsuki y Oba-chan habían ido por otra calle, puesto a que vivían en la misma dirección, mientras que Tatsuki, ese día iba a quedarse a dormir en casa de Haru.

Las 2 castañas caminaban en silencio, en aquellas desoladas y oscuras calles, la mayor parecía ir alerta con el más mínimo ruido, se notaba más inquieta de lo normal, sin embargo Haru supuso que era resultado de todo lo dulce que había comido, pues el helado no era la única golosina que consumió, antes de ir al bar había probado más de 10 clases de dulces y el azúcar no era algo que pusiera exactamente bien a Tatsuki.

La chica de coletas parecía comenzar a relajarse al ver que nadie les seguía o como mínimo, no aquella persona del callejón…

La mayor de las castañas suspiró aliviada, dejó que sus hombros por fin se relajaran y bajó su cabeza, sin embargo el despiste de esta era lo que más destacaba, antes de que se diera cuenta se había impactado contra algo o alguien, Haru como siempre soltó una pequeña risa por lo bajo.

- Di-disculpe- tartamudeó avergonzada y con nerviosismo la chica, al tiempo que se alejaba de la persona, para hacer una leve reverencia, sin embargo al ver la cara de aquel individuo, la cara de la chica empalideció, por lo que bajó rápidamente la cabeza, lo que provocó una risa en su amiga

- Tsuki ten más cuidado- le dijo en tono de reproche fingido

- No pasa nada- aseguró un chico de cabello y ojos azabaches

- Disculpe, en verdad fue mi culpa- aceptó la castaña, con una leve sonrisa, que Haru conocía perfectamente, una de incomodidad, que lograba disfrazarse perfectamente como una de timidez.

Después de eso el par de castañas retornaron su camino a casa.

- Tsuki- llamó la menor

- Hai

- ¿Le conocías?- inquirió la de puntas rojas

- ¿A quien?

- Ya sabes al chico con el que chocaste

- No- respondió con un tono inocente, pero firme

- Ah…

- ¿Porqué lo preguntas?

- Simplemente curiosidad

- Ya veo…

- Veras…- calló un momento al pensar en como formular su pensamiento- me dio la impresión… de que le conocías- aseguró dubitativa, a lo que la castaña torció una media mueca de incomprensión

La mayor enarcó una ceja ante el comentario- Nee Haru- llamó- ¿Mm...?- contestó- el azúcar que comiste te está afectando- rió

Ambas chicas rieron un momento, hasta que al pasar junto a un predio baldío, la mayor dejó de reír y se adentró en el terreno

-Tsuki- inquirió la de cabello corto, sin conseguir una respuesta- Tsuki ¿Qué haces?

- Escuché algo- murmuró casi para si misma

La menor dejó los ojos en blanco y luego sacudió su cabeza para tratar de regresar a la realidad

La chica señaló la parte por donde escuchó que provenía "aquello"

- Nee Haru, tendré el oído más agudo, de lo normal, pero la vista es otra cosa- le recordó

- ¿Que se supone que voy a buscar?

- No lo se, pero no es algo muy grande por como lo escuché

La menor revisó detenidamente el lugar con la vista, hasta que algo entre un poco de grama seca le llamó la atención. La chica se encaminó hasta ello, seguida de Tatsuki, quien parecía estar llena de curiosidad por lo que fuera que había escuchado.

Ambas enarcaron una ceja al ver que era un cuaderno, sin embargo lo que más les llamaba la atención era que en el ponía _Libreta de la Muerte_, pensaron que sería alguna broma, aunque la broma iba dirigida para cualquiera que entendiera español.

El par de "niñas" tomaron el cuaderno en sincronización y empalidecieron al ver frente a ellas a una criatura de extraña apariencia, similar a un anfibio mutante, de dimensiones relativamente colosales, el color de su piel semiviscosa era una extraña mezcla de un amarillo un tanto blanquecino, con algunos tonos decolorados de verde.

- WHAT THE HELL…?!- gritó la menor a todo pulmón. Sus ojos estaban desmesuradamente abiertos, su frente se había poblado de arrugas, mientras que su boca se torcía tenuemente en una mueca, deformada por lo abierta que estaba su boca.

Su cuerpo ante la sorpresa, actuó por reflejo y retrocedió un paso, sin embargo sus nervios eran tan grandes que no se dio cuenta que apoyó al el pie y calló sentada.

Sin embargo la diferencia de la mayor era completamente opuesto de lo que se esperaría de ella. Sus ojos si estaban tan abiertos de manera casi inverosímil, pero su rostro no reflejaba una emoción clara, si cuerpo estaba rígido y sus hombros estaban duros como el mármol, su ritmo cardíaco había aumentado y había comenzado a sudar frío, pero por más que se tratase de determinar si era miedo, su emoción era muy diferente a eso…

- No me esperaba que esto sucediera- aceptó aquella "cosa"

-¿Q-quien eres? Más bien ¿Qué eres?- inquirió saber la de dos coletas, con voz entrecortada

- ¿Yo? Soy Midra, un Shinigami

- ¿Porqué estás aquí?- exigió saber la menor

- Ustedes encontrar mi Death Note y desde ahora tendré que quedarme en el mundo humano, por lo menos hasta que ustedes dos mueran, tocaron la Death Note al mismo tiempo, por lo tanto les pertenece a ambas, esto nunca se había dado…- explicó algo aburrida

- ¡Hasta que…!- replicaron al unísono, ninguna de las 2 se atrevían a completar la frase. Un sudor frío les bajó por la nuca a ambas, al tiempo que se miraban con duda

- Es una lastima que un par de niñas sean las nuevas dueñas de la Death Note- dijo para si misma como reproche- ¿Cuánto piensan vivir?- inquirió en su monólogo, a la vez que sus ojos se tornaban de un color escarlata por un breve instante- ¡Vaya…! ¡¿Tienen que vivir tanto?!- volvió a reprochar, pero no tardó mucho en enmarcar una amplia sonrisa, que dejaba a la vista sus afilados dientes- ¿Qué les parece si hacen un trato conmigo?

El par de chicas dejaron los ojos en blanco, sin entender una sola palabra de todo lo que acababa de decir aquel Shinigami

- Nosotros los Shinigamis podemos ver el nombre y fecha de muerte de los humanos- explicó como si nada- Ustedes pueden hacer un trato conmigo y obtener los ojos de los shinigamis, pero a cambio de eso, su tiempo de vida se acortará a la mitad, por ejemplo si tienen 50 más de vida y hacen el trato, se restará a 25…- dejo inconclusa la frase, al ser interrumpida por Tatsuki

- No estamos interesadas, pero gracias- dijo al tiempo tiraba del brazo de Haru, sin embargo los ojos de la menor brillaron con la idea y se soltó del agarre, cosa que hizo que Midra volviera a sonreír.

- ¡¿Haru, para que querrías eso?!- dijo más como reproche, que como pregunta

- Eso les será muy útil si quieren utilizar la Death Note- río el Shinigami. Ambas dejaron otra vez los ojos en blanco.

- La persona cuyo nombre sea escrito en este cuaderno morirá- concretó

La castaña de puntas rojas volvió a mostrar aquel brillo en los ojos que había mostrado con anterioridad, cosa que comenzó a aterrar a Tatsuki, ante la idea de todas las personas que podrían ser anotadas en aquel cuaderno.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra, Haru!- amenazó la mayor, a lo que Midra soltó una sonora carcajada

- ¡Vamos, Tsuki, no seas aguafiestas!

La chica suspiró cargada de estrés, con la vista fija en aquel cuaderno

- Nos lo llevaremos, sería peligroso si alguien más lo encontrase…

Haru mostró una sonrisa de victoria, mientras que Midra reía divertida ante lo paradójicos que podían ser los humanos.

- Pero con una condición- impuso la de coletas- no vas a escribir el nombre de nadie ahí

- Así que la quieres para ti sola- insinuó Midra, a lo que la chica la fulminó con la mirada

-¡NO! Tengo el suficiente autocontrol y conciencia como para no utilizarla- se defendió

- De acuerdo, ahora vamos a casa- propuso la menor, mientras ojeaba el cuaderno y leía velozmente las reglas de aquel cuaderno

La mayor miró una última vez el terreno abandonado y suspiró con pesadez, al pensar que pasaría si tuviesen que utilizar la _Death Note,_ la duda la acompañó por el camino, el ver a Midra acompañarlas no le ayudaba, solo le dejaba más dudas, mientras que a Haru le fascinaba más todo el asunto que se acababa de presentar en sus vidas.


	3. Close your eyes

**Cáp. 3: Close your eyes**

-¿Por qué dejaste caer esta...Libreta? – preguntó la de coletas, no estaba de humor para caminar, y gracias a la abrazante oscuridad de la noche, le era incluso difícil saber en donde estaba pisando.

-Me aburría, así de simple – contestó el shinigami, mientras veía con una mueca que la otra castaña leía y estudiaba las reglas del cuaderno sin despegar sus ojos de este.

-El humano el cual utilice la Death Note, no podrá ir ni al cielo ni al infierno – leyó en voz alta, la otra castaña sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir.

Miró a Haru, esta miraba el cuaderno con desconfianza, Midra comenzó a reír de forma estridente.

-¡Ya cállate! – los nervios le dominaron por completo y no pudo evitar gritarle al shinigami, unas personas le miraron fijamente, Tatsuki empalideció.

¿Y ahora que les iban a decir a esas personas? qué Midra era un lagarto, un lagarto mutante y debido a los experimentos por los que fue sometido, ahora era un lagarto mutante y parlante.

-Que chica tan rara, habla sola...- escuchó a una de las dos chicas comentarle a la otra mientras se alejaban de la ubicación en donde Tatsuki se había quedado parada.

-Oye, no dijiste que los demás no podían verte – acusó la menor con sus ojos fijos sobre la viscosa figura de Midra.

-Ustedes no lo preguntaron par de jóvenes – rió ante la mirada de reproche que recibía por el dúo de chicas.

-Bien, pero ahora te lo estoy preguntando, explícate – Desafió la menor observándole fijamente

-Deberías aprender a respetar con tu edad mocosa...- farfulló en voz baja – Lo que ocurre es que solo aquellas personas que han tocado esta Death Note son capaces de verme –

-Perfecto, solo hay que cuidarse de no hablar en medio de la calle cuando haya personas a nuestro alrededor – musitó Haru más para sí que otra cosa

-Espera Haru, ahora que se sobre esa regla del cielo si que no te permitiré escribir en ella, no lo harás – dijo Tatsuki, sus ojos denotaban una enorme cantidad de preocupación, la menor miró el cuaderno.

Tatsuki sabía a la perfección que si fuese a decisión de Haru, al menos la mitad de USA estaría bajo tierra, en esos momentos fue cuando se alivió de que ella también se encontrara en aquel momento.

-¿Y vienes de un mundo paralelo? – preguntó Haru, interesándose por el shinigami mientras se acercaban a una avenida más poblada que la anterior.

El shinigami dudó en contestar, observó de forma distraída las luces de los locales alumbrando la calle, Tatsuki agradeció mentalmente que ya hubiese más luz, sentía que le dolía la cabeza de tanto forzar la vista.

-Así es, pero no es paralelo al de ustedes los humanos – murmuró mientras sus ojos se posaban fijos hacia un costado.

-Soka – susurró la menor mientras volvía sus ojos al cuaderno en su mano derecha.

Una sonrisa enorme afloró de los labios del shinigami, Haru y Tatsuki lo notaron, más no le dieron importancia y siguieron su camino, llamándoles la atención un cartel de un Ciber Café que señalaba "abierto las 24 horas los 365 días del año".

-Vaya si habrá gente desesperada por dinero...- reprochó Tatsuki, la otra asintió mientras dejaban el lugar atrás, sin notar la mirada insistente que Midra ponía tras ellas.

El shinigami reconoció a la persona que se encontraba unos pasos atrás, ya le había visto la vez que otro shinigami había dejado caer su globo ocular. Ese joven traía los ojos de forma natural, sin afectar su ritmo de vida.

Este miraba fijamente las letras que resaltaban en la tapa del cuaderno negro, "_Libreta de la Muerte", ¿_En que rayos de idioma estaba eso?

El chico pálido reconoció a las jóvenes al elevar la vista, eran las chicas de momentos atrás...

Sin arriesgarse a ser descubierto por estas, se adentró en un salón y pidió una computadora, le intrigaba el idioma y el significado de aquella palabra.

Cliqueó en un traductor las palabras "_Libreta de la Muerte" _y abrió los ojos de par en par cuando la traducción a su derecha fue_ "Death Note"_

-Así que... Death Note...- Pensó, dudando si matar al par de jóvenes y quitarles el cuaderno.

-No...- se dijo a si mismo – Demasiados testigos...- a su mente le vino la joven ojiazul de momentos atrás, le había visto desde el callejón luego de asesinar a otra persona cuyas iniciales eran iguales.

Sus ojos se tornaron rojos unos segundos, más al instante rechazó la idea de ver el nombre de las dos jóvenes que iban más adelante.

Ya les había perdido de vista en cuanto había entrado al local, y corría el riesgo de que alguien viera como sus pupilas cambiaban de color.

Salió del lugar a paso lento, luego de dejar el dinero sobre la mesa y borrar el historial de aquella maquina.

----.-..---------------------.----….----

El par de castañas llegó a la casa de la menor, subieron a la habitación de esta, para evitar que alguien viese el cuaderno, aunque al parecer solo la tía de Haru estaba en casa, y estaba en el baño.

Tsuki tomó un poco de fruta y subió nuevamente a la habitación.

- ¿Qué haces?- dijo la castaña, mordiendo una manzana

Haru no contestó, solo le hizo una seña con la mano de que le esperara, a los 5 minutos la menor cortó la llamada de su celular.

- Nee era Oba-chan- comentó la de cabello corto

- Soka

- Baka-chan- llamó su amiga con un tono de voz un tanto extraño

- ¿Nani?- respondió la de coletas

- Solo trajiste fruta- respondió indignada

- ¿Que, querías que trajera dulces?- preguntó con sarcasmo

- ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- contestó Haru aun más indignada

- Eres el colmo

Haru soltó una risita burlona

- Por cierto Haru, ¿ya terminaste de leer todo?

- No aun no, me falta una hoja

Las chicas guardaron silencio un momento para meditar sobre todo aquello, sin embargo el sonido de una manzana cayendo al suelo las sacó de su trance momentáneo y la imagen de Midra tratando de alcanzar una banana torpemente, se hizo presente; Tatsuki torció una mueca de melosidad y apretó los ojos fuertemente, mientras que Haru se limitaba a reír por lo gracioso que le resultaba ver a un dios de la muerte, actuando tan torpe, solo por alcanzar una fruta.

- Haru…- llamó Tatsuki con voz temblorosa, lo que extrañó a la chica enormemente

- ¡¿A QUE ES KAWAII?!- chilló la castaña con voz aguda, mientras se abalanzaba sobre el shinigami

- WHAT THE FUCK…?!- Gritó estupefacta

- ¡KAWAII!- seguía diciendo, al tiempo que abrazaba y estrujaba al dios de la muerte, que cada vez seguía pensando que la chica de coletas no podía ser más extraña

- ¡QUITATE DE ENCIMA!- gritaba, mientras trataba de soltarse de la mayor y alcanzar la banana

- ¡ÑOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- reprochaba la chica, de forma cada vez más melosa

Finalmente el shinigami, ya hostigado de todo aquello, hizo que Tatsuki le traspasara, cayera al suelo y se golpeara. Haru se limitaba a divertirse con la escena y a dar sonoras carcajadas, que se escuchaban por toda la casa.

La mayoría del tiempo que permanecieron despiertas la pasaron riendo, hablando sobre la Death Note, excepto cuando la mayor, sobornaba a Midra, alegando que si se dejaba abrazar, le daría una banana.

La diversión perduro por un buen tiempo, sin saber lo que les esperaba, sin saber que la Death Note cambiaría más su vida de lo que pensaban…


	4. Not so far away

**C****áp. 4: Not so far away**

-Vayan a la página veinticinco, vamos a profundizar el tema de la revolución Francesa– era un día soleado, el viento estaba agradable y unas pocas nubes tapaban el cielo.

-Oops, Nos va a ir mal... la que es buena en temas de revoluciones es Haru..., y Tsuki-san es la que sabe poner la información en orden – susurró la ojiazul, echándole unos vistazos rápidos al libro.

-Hablando de ellas... ¿Qué no Tsuki se quedó en casa de Haru? – preguntó la mayor, mirando a Oba-chan fijamente

Esta se quedó quieta en su lugar - ¿Crees que...? – Asatsuki asintió a lo que la ojiazul frunció el seño.

-Lo hizo a propósito, recuerda que Haru tiene sueño muy ligero, debe de haberse despertado demo no debe haber despertado a Tsuki-san cosa de que se ahorraba venir hoy – dijo la menor de las dos bastante seria.

-Si, además ya sabes que Tsuki duerme como un tronco, no se despierta ni con una grúa – rieron un poco mientras pasaban la información a un cuaderno aparte, tomando apuntes sobre la revolución.

El timbre de salida anunció el regreso a casa, las dos jóvenes suspiraron de forma sonora mientras se levantaban de sus bancos haciendo un agudo sonido del metal al rozar el suelo.

Bajaron por las escaleras directo al portón y salieron caminando de forma despreocupada.

Sin notarlo ni ellas mismas, comenzaron a caminar en la misma dirección del día anterior, incluso Oba-chan hizo una mueca tras pasar junto al bar de bebidas y dulces.

-No tomaré nada, no te preocupes – rió Asatsuki ante la mueca que traía la ojiazul en el rostro – Se me antoja un helado... además, tu no tomas y jugar a quien bebe más con alguien que no toma pues, es imposible – Oba-chan le sonrió mientras divisaba la tienda y los bancos donde ella y Tatsuki habían comido helado.

Pudo notar luego de pagar los aperitivos que donde ella y Asatsuki se encontraban era el mismo lugar donde ella y la de coletas se habían sentado momentos antes.

¿Cómo lo comprobó?, por la mancha de helado de vainilla que se encontraba en el suelo y el envoltorio de sus helados que no se había apartado de allí.

Por simple inercia volteó al callejón donde se había efectuado aquel crimen que su mente había intentado borrar, más un alivio la embargó cuando notó el callejón vacío.

-Oye, ya regreso, voy a comprar materiales para el trabajo de Historia en la tienda de la esquina, espérame ¿OK? – le dijo Oba-chan mientras comenzaba a caminar en la dirección opuesta por la cual habían llegado a la tienda.

La mayor se sentó disfrutando su helado, aún le quedaban otras golosinas con las cuales pasar el rato.

-Hola, disculpa...- La joven volteó, topándose con un chico extremadamente pálido y ojos oscuros.

-Quizás sea muy repentino preguntar, pero... busco a tu amiga...- dudó si decirle el nombre de la chica unos segundos, más no fue necesario.

Asatsuki tras ver que se trataba de un chico con más edad que ellas, pensó que estaba saliendo con su amiga Tatsuki, pero seguramente le daba pena decir su nombre.

-"¿Tatsuki-chan… Tsuki, la chica de coletas? " – preguntó, sonrió tras ver que el otro asentía en afirmación y apartaba la mirada.

-Nee, no te preocupes, ella no me dijo que estaban saliendo, pero me lo imaginé, a ella le gustan los chicos mayores – musitó de forma distraída, invitándole a sentarse al otro joven.

-Pues, claro, necesito saber su dirección ya que quedamos en salir, pero ella lo olvidó por que llevaba prisa, estaba con otra chica – dijo recordando a la otra cuando chocaron.

-Ah, a de ser Haru..., ¿era una chica de cabello un poco debajo de los hombros con las puntas rojas? – cuestionó, el pálido asintió por segunda vez, riéndose estridentemente para sí, no había tenido que mover un dedo y ya le había dicho muchísimas cosas.

-Ah… pues...- Asatsuki dudó si decirle o no a ese joven – Ella vive...- en eso escuchó como algo caía al suelo tras ellos.

Volteó y el joven tambien encontrándose con la ojiazul, que estaba más blanca que un papel mirando al chico fijamente

El joven reconoció a la chica, estaba seguro de que esta si le había visto cometer el crimen.

-Corre...- le susurró, con un hilo de voz, Asatsuki no comprendió al momento - ¿Qué dices? – preguntó sin escuchar nada.

-¡Que corras!, ¡Ese tipo es un asesino!- se arrepintió luego de pronunciar esas palabras, lo único que alcanzó a ver fue como una aguja se enterraba en el cuello de su amiga a lo que ella se quedó inmóvil del terror.

Los ojos de su atacante se volvieron rojos y brillaron de un modo peligroso, podía sentir esas orbes atravesar su persona, verle a través, eran los ojos más aterradores que había visto en su vida.

Fue un segundo cuando ella también sintió como una aguja traspasaba en su carne y le obligaba a perder el equilibrio, sintiendo un dolor punzante en su cráneo tras golpear el suelo de forma tan repentina.

-----.....------....--------------------------.-------------

Y nunca pensó que se encontraría en esa situación, muriendo lentamente por desangre, escuchando su corazón detenerse mientras su vida escapaba de su cuerpo y las lágrimas fluían sin esconderse.

Lagrimas que había derramado en solo determinados momentos, se sentía como una cobarde, se había prometido no volver a llorar, ser fuerte para darles apoyo a las personas que necesitaban un soporte...

_Pero fallaba..._

_Su mente no aguantaba más._

-¿No me dirán lo que quiero saber? – levantó su vista débilmente hallando a su verdugo, con una sonrisa penetrante.

Pero ellas no se dejarían vencer, ellas tenían orgullo, dignidad y fuerza de voluntad.

-Prefiero que me prendas fuego a decirte lo que quieres saber, basura – escupió desafiante la de ojos azules, llorando por su amiga que también estaba experimentando el inmenso dolor que ella sentía, nunca pensó morir tan joven, nunca pensó que se arrepentiría de jamás haber dicho esas cosas que se había guardado.

Por que la vida era una sola

-Bien, pues muéranse desangradas, no me interesa – sus pasos se alejaron y trancó la habitación alejándose despreocupadamente, esas chicas habían sido solo una perdida de tiempo.

-A...Asatsuki-kun, ¿estás viva? – preguntó escupiendo una bocanada de sangre, la otra volteó débilmente con una sonrisa

-Je, por ahora si – musitó – Saldremos de esto...- susurró, dándole una falsa confianza a la otra – y así podremos comprar helado, y yo jugaría de nuevo con Haru mientras que Tatsuki-chan hace un escándalo por que no les avisamos que iríamos al bar – las lagrimas se deslizaron por sus ojos

La otra sonrió también – Y también iremos al parque de diversiones, le prometí a Haru que subiría a la montaña rusa con ella – ya el aire le faltaba, Asatsuki cerraba los ojos lentamente.

-No llores Oba-chan, seguramente despertaremos en poco tiempo, y luego nos reiremos de que vencimos la muerte Oba-cha... nos reiremos de... de...- Cada vez más cerca, la luz se acercaba entre mil recuerdos, uno junto a otro, reproduciéndose como una película.

-No me dejes sola – dijo en un hilo de voz la otra, viendo como sus fuerzas desaparecían

-No lo haré...lo prometo- un espasmo cubrió sus cuerpos, sintiendo como sus pulmones buscaban aire con desesperación. La sangre fluyó con más fuerza, tiñendo el suelo de su color carmesí, dejándolo todo atrás.

Sus vidas escaparon de sus cuerpos, escuchando el eco de una campana marcar el ritmo de sus ojos al cerrarse, para jamás volverse a abrir.

Quizás se encontrarían en otro momento, con la esperanza de algún día poder despertar...


	5. Mirages of the mind

**C****áp. 5: Mirages of the mind**

El sentimiento de agonía y la sensación de que el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones, tanto como la impresión de que iba a perder el conocimiento se hizo presente en Tatsuki, que cayó sin fuerzas en la cama de Haru.

Midra se limitó a observar el extraño presagio, que la joven castaña recibía

- Nee baka-chan, ¿todavía tienes sueño?- se mofó la menor, recién llegada. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, mientras encendía la TV con el control remoto y sintonizaba el canal de noticias vespertinas.

- Supongo- mintió

Haru tomó asiento en el suelo, junto a la cama, para recostar la cabeza

-_ Estamos informando en vivo, desde el lugar de los hechos, de un terrible acontecimiento, según testigos, un hombre de aproximadamente 33 años de edad a tomado como rehenes a 5 personas en uno de los establecimientos del 7 eleven._

_Amenaza con__ asesinar a todos los rehenes si no son cumplidas sus peticiones, que según el jefe de policía; William Laurent, el sospechoso hasta ahora a exigido veinte millones de dólares y un medio de escape. Informan que para esto, ha dado un plazo de de 5 minutos para cumplir sus exigencias, si no asesinará a una mujer, que ha sido identificada como __Brittany J__ones._- se escuchó desde la TV

La menor miró imponente a la castaña, solo empalideció ante la idea de su amiga

- ¡OH, no Haru, no lo harás!- sentenció la de coletas con firmeza

- ¡Tsuki!- reprochó con indignación la de puntas rojas- ¡Va a matar a los rehenes!- le recordó, insistente

- ¡La policía se hará cargo!

- ¡Tsuki!

-_ Gracias a una de las cámaras de seguridad, que captó el rostro del sospechoso, se le ha identificado como Richard Wells, un expresidiario, acusado de violación, trafico ilícito de drogas, extorsión, secuestro y poligamia.- _Explicó la reportera con seriedad- _A continuación les presentaremos una fotografía del sospechoso._- La fotografía se hizo presente en el lado superior izquierdo de la pantalla, junto a el un breve resumen del historial de delitos del delincuente.-_ El sospechoso es altamente peligroso e inestable._- Añadió mientras mostraban los datos del delincuente

- ¡Tsuki, es la única forma!- chilló Haru con enojo e impotencia

- ¡La policía se hará cargo!- repitió al igual que la vez anterior

- _Se ha escuchado un disparo dentro del establecimiento, según la policía, Richard Wells, acaba de disparar al rehén, identificada como __Brittany J__ones._- confirmó la reportera, mientras el camarógrafo hacía un acercamiento al sospechoso, que ahora había tomado a otro rehén.

La castaña de cabello corto, fulminó con la mirada a la de coletas

- A ese paso todos van a morir- comentó Midra con malicia

- ¡Tsuki, la policía no va a lograr nada!

- ¡Te digo, que van a arrestarlo!- contradijo con voz quebrada

- El tiempo de vida de ese otro humano se ha reducido considerablemente- anunció el shinigami, que veía con entretenimiento a la persona enfocada en la pantalla

- ¡Tsuki!- volvió a tratar de persuadir a la castaña

La chica solo torció una mueca de angustia, mientras se debatía internamente entre si utilizar la Death Note para salvar la vida de aquellos rehenes.

- ¡Deja que yo la utilice!- dijo, más como una orden

La castaña guardó silencio, mientras que Haru abría el cuaderno y daba un profundo respiro, para tomar un bolígrafo y anotar el nombre del culpable de todo aquello.

- _Wells está escapando_- avisó la reportera- _se ha iniciado un tiroteo, esperen, le han dado a Wells y al parecer el disparo logró impactarle justo en el pecho, se ha confirmado, el sospechoso Richard Wells, acaba de fallecer por un impacto de bala en el corazón._- Tatsuki dejó los ojos en blanco y corrió directo a verificar sus sospechas de si Haru había sido la que en realidad mató a Richard Wells y no un simple accidente, ocasionado por el tiroteo.

Tatsuki sintió como la sangre le circulaba normalmente otra vez, al ver que su amiga no había ni podido escribir ni una letra.

- Karma- musitó con victoria la mayor, dejando mostrar en su rostro la preocupación, que sintió, pero a la vez el alivio que experimentaba al saber que Haru no había condenado su alma a la nada.

- ¿Qué?- respondió la menor sin comprender que sucedía a su alrededor

- Karma, dulce karma- dijo para si misma- Richard mató a alguien y momentos después el murió, me alegra que el karma se lo cobrara antes de que tu lo hicieras- admitió aliviada

- ¡Que perdida de tiempo!- gruñó El shinigami- ¡Tanto escándalo para nada! si van a seguir así por tantos años, por lo menos deberían hacer el trato- reprochó aburrido, a lo que Tatsuki le fulminó y le amenazó con no darle más bananas

La mayor estaba a punto de comer una banana frente al dios de la muerte, solo para fastidiarle, pero el sonido de su teléfono móvil vibrando en la mesa de noche captó su atención, por lo que esta le dejó la fruta a Midra y se dirigió hasta este, leyó el mensaje recién recibido, que decía:

_Te espero mañana__ frente al bar a las 10:00 A.M._

_No llegues tarde._

_Sayonara _

- Ara ara, me pregunto que querrá Asatsuki-kun- pensó en voz alta

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada, Asatsuki-kun quiere que nos veamos frente… al bar- dijo un poco extrañada

Haru torció un gesto y soltó una carcajada

- ¡Joo!- rió, mientras hacía una mueca traviesa- no tomen sin mi

La castaña arqueó una ceja y la miró, Haru se imaginaba lo que Tatsuki decía con su cara ¡_debes estar bromeando, Haru no baka!_ o _¡SABES QUE NO TOMO, NO ME GUSTA EL ALCOHOL!_

- Hay algo que no entiendo- comentó la mayor

- ¿Qué cosa?- inquirió la castaña de cabello corto

- ¿Porqué tiene que ser frente al bar?- cuestionó con una mueca de desagrado

- ¿Qué tiene de malo?

La castaña calló y no pudo hacer otra cosa recordar el asesinato del callejón, cosa que hizo que el vello le quedase en punta y su presión bajara, mientras que un escalofrío bajase por su espalda y un estremecimiento se apoderase de su cuerpo.

- Pues…- trató de formular una excusa- por ahí hay muchos borrachos- su amiga la miró recordándole lo obvio que era lo que acababa de decir- Me refiero a que…- prosiguió con nervios- Es peligroso, además si nos ven por ahí alguien y le comentan algo a onee, me fusila- Haru la miró dudosa, sabía como era la hermana mayor de Tatsuki y no era alguien que dejaría que su hermana estuviese cerca de un lugar así, cosa que provocó una carcajada en la menor, pues era irónico, Tsuki solo salía con chicos mayores, a algunos no podía ni llamárseles chicos, pues eran adultos.

- Nee, solo ten cuidado- advirtió entre risas, imaginándose el escándalo que haría si supiese lo que acababa de pensar

- OK, ok

Midra observó al par de chicas, mientras sus ojos se tornaban rojos como la sangre, por un breve instante, para después comer una banana y soltar una risita por lo bajo.

---.-..------------------------....----..--.------

La castaña de coletas se despertó gracias a que Haru le levantó un poco temprano, por suerte para ella había dejado un vestido Lolita, aunque tenía mucho de no utilizar aquella ropa, desde que tuvo un incidente un tanto extraño, sin embargo dejó pasar por alto aquella memoria y salió de la casa con aquel atuendo tan singular, a decir verdad, la ropa Lolita era de lo más normal en Japón, pero en USA no era tan común ver a alguien vestido con ropa del periodo rococó y victoriano francés, sin embargo llevaba su spray y máquina de toques eléctricos así que no tenía que preocuparse por algún pervertido o ladrón.

Tomó un autobús y bajó en la parada correspondiente, caminó algunas cuadras hasta el lugar destinado. Sacó su celular del bolso color pastel a juego con el vestido Sweet Lolita. La duda seguía rondando por su mente lo que miró la hora en su celular, tal y como esperaba 10:05 A.M.

Sin embargo pensó que llegó demasiado temprano y que Asatsuki aun no llegaba, pero se le hacía muy raro, pues Asatsuki siempre llegaba a la hora y normalmente la de coletas hacía esperar a su amiga, puesto a que siempre le surgía algún inconveniente, por lo que para estar a la hora debía a arreglarse con una anticipación de 3 o 4 horas, sin embargo esta vez tuvo _suerte_ y llegó temprano.

Pero… _¿porque no llegaba su amiga?_

Tatsuki no lograba ver a la mayor del cuarteto de castañas por ningún lado, ya habían pasado 20 minutos desde su llegada y no había ni señales de su amiga; la impaciencia le ganaba así que sacó su celular y marcó a su amiga, mientras veía inquieta por todas las direcciones, esperando ver a su amiga llegar.

Sin embargo el estrés se marcó en su cara cuando escuchó la canción Caramelldansen en la versión Speedycake Remix, esa era la canción que Asatsuki tenía para cuando ella llamaba, miró por todos lados, tratando de divisar a su amiga, la canción sonaba a unos 7 metros, pero era lo suficientemente cerca como para que el oído agudo de la castaña lo escuchase.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver que la persona que sujetaba entre sus manos el celular de su amiga era aquel chico del callejón, un tic se adueñó sobre el parpado inferior del ojo derecho de la chica, su pulsó imitó a una taquicardia anormal, mientras que dejó de respirar del nerviosismo, pero fue el mareo por la falta de oxígeno que hizo reaccionar a la castaña justo a tiempo y voltear antes que el asesino de cabello azabache la viese, como se alegraba traer una ropa tan diferente de la que traía aquella vez, haciéndola parecer otra persona.

Pero aun no podía contar con la seguridad de su lado, debía salir de ahí…


	6. Clockwise

**Cap. 6: C****lockwise**

Quizás no fue el movimiento más inteligente o disimulado, pero no supo cuando sus pies la arrastraban lejos de ese lugar, dando miradas de reojo a la ubicación en la que se encontraba el joven de tez pálida con el celular de su amiga.

Muchas preguntas vinieron a su cabeza, más quiso confirmar sus sospechas por lo que, en un rápido movimiento de dedos, envió un mensaje directo al celular de Asatsuki, deseando que fuese una coincidencia el hecho de que el joven respondió al tiempo en que ella llamó al celular de su amiga.

La suerte no estuvo de su lado, rápidamente un sonido se dejó oír y pudo observar como el chico lentamente leía el mensaje.

"Lamento no haberte respondido, ya sabes como son en la clase, escapé al baño para mandarte el mensaje. ¡No puedo faltar a clases! , Ah intenté llamarte pero se cortó la línea, no importa de todos modos ya tengo que entrar al salón, Matta nee~"

El chico torció una mueca de fastidio – Si no quieren venir, no me dejan opción que hacerlo del modo difícil...- pensó para si mismo, mientras caminaba en la dirección opuesta, confirmándole a Tatsuki el hecho de que quien poseía el celular de Asatsuki era ese chico.

Su respiración se cortó esperando lo peor, divisó una parada a lo lejos y se sentó, aún temblando, mientras sentía las lagrimas aparecer en la rendija de sus ojos.

Lo mejor sería intentar calmarse mientras esperaba al autobús

-----......-----........-----

El Shinigami, reía mientras saboreaba una fruta observando con entretenimiento la pantalla del televisor, cambiando los canales mientras reía al ver las muertes de cada persona que sus ojos redondos visualizaban.

-¿Te diviertes Midra? – musitó la menor de las castañas entrando a la habitación con una bolsa de golosinas en mano.

Midra le miró con los ojos rojos unos segundos, la castaña posó sus ojos directo a los del Shinigami, respondiendo la mirada desafiante que se le era enviada.

Haru sintió un escalofrío como si algo anduviera mal, el Shinigami expandió su sonrisa tras ver el rostro pensativo de la joven.

-Ocultas algo – acusó Haru mientras abría la bolsa de golosinas y comenzaba a comer varios caramelos desde dentro de la bolsa.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – dijo el shinigami fingiendo inocencia mientras pelaba una segunda banana y la miraba con gula.

-Confirmado, ocultas algo – contestó la castaña apagando el televisor mientras tomaba el Death Note en sus manos.

El shinigami hizo una mueca mientras se trasladaba al sillón donde se encontraba la otra y miraba las golosinas que esta ingería en tanta cantidad.

-Ayer, a ti y a tu amiga las seguía un chico – comenzó, mientras la menor de las castañas se compadecía y le alcanzaba un dulce de los que tenía en su bolsa, prestando atención a cada palabra del Shinigami.

-Este chico poseía los ojos de Shinigami – advirtió el dios de la muerte, mientras Haru abría sus ojos de par en par tratando de recordar a alguien que les viniera siguiendo pasos atrás.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre el cuaderno, mientras arrancaba una página entera - ¿Funciona por separado? – Midra asintió al instante, viendo ese brillo nuevamente en la joven que tenía en frente.

La chica fue a preguntar otra cosa, más su celular comenzó a sonar con _Caramelldansen Speedycake Remix_, tono que usaba para cuando su amiga de coletas le llamaba.

Se extendió con pesar y contestó la llamada.

-¿Hai? – preguntó, quitándole a Midra otro dulce que había tomado pensando que se ahogaría por el tamaño de este.

-Haru...Haru…-kun – la voz al otro lado sonaba temblorosa

-¿Hm…?

La estridente risa de Midra no le permitía a Haru concentrarse por lo que le lanzó el control del televisor para que se entretuviera mientras intentaba asimilar las incoherencias que su amiga decía.

-Pues... escucha..., ahora me encuentro en un autobús de regreso a tu casa, estoy aterrada...

-Si ya lo noto – dijo con ironía la otra mientras esperaba a que su amiga hablara, la castaña comenzó a explicarle lo ocurrido a su amiga, desde lo que vio en el callejón, hasta el hecho de que ese chico tenía el celular de Asatsuki consigo.

Haru pensó unos segundos si decirle o no a Tatsuki sobre el hecho de que el chico les había seguido, más optó por guardárselo, al igual que lo de los ojos del Shinigami.

-Soka, cálmate, ya pasó, cuando regreses a casa veremos que hacer ¿te parece? – Tatsuki asintió olvidando que la otra no podía verla por lo que dijo un suave "hai" y escuchó como la línea se cortaba.

-¿No le piensas decir? – rió el shinigami jugando con los canales del televisor

-No por el momento, además es información inútil – musitó mientras volvía a su posición anterior sobre el sillón y susurraba – para ella – logrando otra sonrisa torcida del shinigami.

-Me da la impresión de que si tu amiga no estuviera aquí...- el timbre sonó a lo que Haru ignoró a Midra y salió a atender a quien, obviamente, era Tatsuki.

El shinigami se quedó observando por donde la otra había salido – Tu ya abrías anotado al menos más de tres páginas en la Death Note – se asomó por la ventana viendo como ambas castañas se encontraban en el piso de abajo y se saludaban como si hubiese pasado tiempo desde la última vez que se habían visto.

Ambas jóvenes subieron a la habitación de la castaña, tratando de pensar que rayos hacía ese joven con el celular de su amiga en manos.

Al segundo en sincronización con sus pensamientos, el celular de Haru comenzó a sonar haciendo eco en su habitación, _Fall out boy, I don't care._

_Un nuevo mensaje_ – Tatsuki se puso tras su hombro imitando la acción elaborada por la castaña momentos atrás, leyendo con detenimiento el mensaje.

"Haru, es temprano y sinceramente me estoy aburriendo, Asatsuki-chan no contesta el teléfono así que supongo que ah de haberlo dejado en algún lugar. ¿Nos encontramos aquí? "

La castaña leyó la dirección y la hora para luego ojear un breve "sayo" al final del mensaje.

Haru se lo pensó un segundo, como si estuviese asimilando algo, por simple inercia volteó hacia Midra, esta sonrió con malicia como si supiera algo que ella no.

-¿A que hora es? – preguntó Tatsuki arreglándose el vestido

-En dos horas – susurró la menor, observando las manillas del reloj moverse suavemente.


	7. Before the end

**C****ap. 7: Before the end**

- Nee Haru- llamó la castaña un poco más tranquila, por el mensaje recién leído- ¿Cuánto vas a tardar en arreglarte?

- No lo se, no mucho ¿Porqué?

- Pues en ese caso no voy a cambiarme, recuerda que si lo hago tardaremos más, además no tengo ganas de hacerlo

- Perezosa- farfulló la menor en tono de burla

- ¡Jooooo! Miren quien vino a hablar de eso- acusó con el mismo tono que su amiga

Haru dio una pequeña risa burlona y se perdió tras cerrar la puerta del baño, donde se arreglaría para ir al encuentro con "Oba-chan"

Midra guardó silencio, tratando de descifrar lo que pasaba por la mente de la castaña de coleta alta, sin embargo al hacer esto, de la nada una típica sonrisa torcida apareció en la castaña, el shinigami comenzaba a retroceder, teniendo una idea de lo que pasaría unos segundos más tarde.

- Midra-chan- llamó la castaña con voz empalagosa, mientras se acercaba y ensanchaba su sonrisa malvada –Según Midra- que solo le traería problemas al dios de la muerte

Momentos después, tal y como el shinigami lo predijo, se encontraba siendo estrujado por la mayor de las castañas, que parecía comportarse como una niña en lugar de alguien de su edad.

- ¡Quítate de encima!- exigió con desesperación, que pasó completamente desapercibida por la castaña

- ¡Ñooooooooooooooooooo!- chilló con melosidad, al tiempo que estrujaba aun más a Midra

La menor solo soltaba carcajadas, desde el baño imaginando la escena, mientras pensaba que a Midra se le trataba como cualquier cosa, menos como a un shinigami, por ejemplo Tatsuki le trataba como a un muñeco de felpa o una mascota, era realmente entretenido ver a Midra siendo hostigado de esa manera, aunque no se quejaba mucho al final, pues Tatsuki terminaba dándole una que otra banana, a cambio de haber sido molestado previamente por ella.

Sin embargo Haru recordó que debía apresurarse y dejar de pensar en trivialidades que podía ver a diario, como la "tortura" de Midra; tenía cosas más preocupantes en las que pensar, como aquel chico…

Tatsuki dejó el hostigamiento hacia Midra, cuando recordó que debía enviar un mensaje de texto a alguien.

El shinigami de apariencia viscosa, miró como la castaña se acomodaba en el sillón, con las piernas cruzadas, mientras sacaba su móvil y comenzaba a escribir un mensaje, la curiosidad llamó al shinigami, sin embargo le perturbó un poco lo que divisó en la pantalla del teléfono.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Tatsuki sin entender el porque le miraba de esa manera

- ¿Porqué le preguntas a tu amiga, si se ha rasurado las piernas?- inquirió desconcertado

- Curiosidad- admitió, mientras seleccionaba el número de Oba-chan- ¡no tiene nada de malo preguntarlo!- reprochó mientras que presionaba el botón con la opción _enviar_

Antes de que el shinigami contestara a lo que había alegado la mayor, Haru salió del baño, ya arreglada

- ¿De que me perdí?

- No quieres saberlo- aseguró el dios de la muerte, mirando de forma extraña a la de coleta alta

- De nada Haru, de nada

- Ok…

- ¿Ya nos vamos?

- Si

- Nee Midra-chan ¿vienes?- invitó la mayor

- Quisiera saber cual será la reacción de tu amiga, ante tu extraña pregunta, así que supongo que si, además no hay nada bueno en la TV- dijo mientras miraba con malicia a la menor, que simplemente arqueaba una ceja, pensando en que tenía en mente ese demonio

Las dos chicas y el shinigami salieron de la casa de la de cabello corto y no tardaron mucho en abordar un autobús, se sentaron y conversaron sobre trivialidades, mientras que Midra las observaba desde el último asiento del autobús, con aquellos ojos tan abominables y agudos, que no dejaban escapar nada, sobre todo al tornarse de aquel carmesí tan intimidante.

-------..--.------------.--------------.-….----

No había transcurrido mucho tiempo, desde que la ex agente del FBI, Misora Naomi se había puesto en contacto con "L" y aun seguía pensando sobre su conversación respecto sobre el caso LA BB, definitivamente las cosas no se le habían puesto fáciles, pero gracias al detective privado que estaba "trabajando" de cierta forma con ella, tenían casi asegurado que la muerte no sería, si no hasta el 22 de ese mes, al igual que la fecha de muerte de la primera víctima…

Pero todo era tan atareado para la "ayudante" de L, que no podía presentarse en la escena del crimen, de la segunda víctima, tenía demasiadas cosas que revisar, por lo que tendría que aplazar su visita con _Ryuuzaki_ hasta el día siguiente…

----.---------......-------.---------------..---.------------

El par de chicas decidieron tomar un taxi, al no estar muy seguras de la dirección, sin embargo a lo largo del trayecto, Haru memorizó todo el recorrido, a pesar de que no era muy lejos, pero no dejaba que su mente bajara la guardia, desde que se enteró de lo del chico y el hecho de que un presunto asesino tuviese el móvil de una de sus amigas en su poder no le ayudaba a tranquilizarse.

Tatsuki pagó al hombre del taxi, mientras que Haru revisaba con detenimiento el lugar, algo le decía que no encontrarían nada bueno ahí y la mirada de Midra solo despertaba más inquietud en ella.

- ¿Te sucede algo?- inquirió la mayor de las castañas, poniéndose frente a su amiga. Por alguna extraña razón Midra soltó una risa burlona por lo bajo, mientras veía a la nada, de una manera un tanto extraña según las castañas, parecía como si con las mirada se mofase abiertamente de alguien…

- Mh… no, pero creo que a Midra si, supongo que le afectó al cerebro el cambio de ambiente

- ¡Serás mala!- soltó la castaña mientras se le colgaba del cuello a la de puntas rojas, quedando a la misma altura que esta, cosa que provocó que el dios de la muerte soltara una carcajada que se escucharía por lo menos en unas 5 cuadras, por suerte o desgracia para ellas, eran las únicas que podían verle y escucharle.

---..---------……----------------….---.-------------------

Sus ojos regresaron a su color natural, sacó el móvil que había robado a aquella chica ojiazul y fijó su mirada en un mensaje nuevo que había llegado una media hora antes, pero había olvidado leer. Al parecer la chica de coletas había enviado aquel texto, definitivamente nunca esperó que alguien le preguntase eso en toda su vida, le resultaba trastornante el contenido de ese mensaje, simplemente torció una mueca de incomodidad, mientras como si de un reflejo se tratase, enfocó sus ojos sobre sus piernas, e inevitablemente una imagen mental de el mismo se formó, junto con un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda, por lo que trató de ignorar el mensaje, pero sabía que debía contestar, después de todo asumía que las chicas hablaban de esas cosas…

Así que se apresuró a contestar un _Emmm… claro, por cierto en donde están? Les estoy esperando!!!_

Momentos después la vibración indicaba un nuevo mensaje, sin embargo el mensaje solo logró estremecerle aun más con lo que esta había contestado _Vamos en camino, por cierto lograste comprar el hilo que vimos en la tienda de lencería?_

Esto era demasiado para el, no estaba dispuesto a contestar semejante pregunta, le era simplemente vergonzoso y repulsivo a la vez.

La autosuficiencia se reflejó en una sonrisa malintencionada que emitió al ver que después de todo iban en camino y al parecer aun nadie había notado la ausencia de sus últimas víctimas, le daría el suficiente tiempo, por lo menos para tener interacción de sus "futuras víctimas…"


	8. Play with me then…

**C****ap. 8: Play with me then… **

La sonrisa de Midra cada vez se ensanchaba más, a medida que avanzaban un paso, Haru miraba con desconfianza de reojo, buscando la posibilidad de que alguien les estuviera mirando desde lejos.

Tatsuki se sentía ausente, viendo a su amiga tan tensa y al shinigami con esa mueca torcida no ayudaba en nada a bajar su nerviosismo.

El aire se sentía sofocante, estaba segura de que había algo que andaba mal ahí. Vieron entonces una casita, la única en toda la manzana, más se detuvieron bruscamente frente a esta.

-Esta casa esta abandonada hace más de siete años – murmuró la menor de las dos, viendo con desconfianza un cuarto de la segunda planta, las ventanas estaban abiertas.

-Aparentemente alguien estuvo allí antes – susurró, Tatsuki levantó la vista y vio que las ventanas de la segunda planta estaban abiertas, una casa abandonada la cual no tenía residentes por el hecho de mitos sobre embrujos, pero el verdadero mito era quien era el tonto que vendía esa casa tan cara.

El celular de Tatsuki comenzó a sonar por lo que esta lo levantó con una sonrisa, Haru esta vez se acercó a leer discretamente lo que había escrito la otra.

"...Nee, cuando vean una casa entren, las espero en la habitación, morirán de risa con lo que hay dentro. Pero, es una sorpresa"

Haru le quitó el celular a Tatsuki y leyó los mensajes anteriores.

El rostro de Haru parecía un poema cuando leyó las cosas que la de la coleta mandó.

-¿Te das cuenta de que si el celular de Oba-chan está en manos de un asesino...?- fue un segundo en el cual se formó un silencio sepulcral, Midra se vio tentado a mover la mano frente al rostro de ambas chicas.

-Oigan...- musitó Midra aburrida de que no se movieran

Al segundo ambas estallaron en risas y Haru se agarró el estomago imaginándose el rostro que tendría el chico al leer aquello.

-Humanos...- gruñó el shinigami en voz baja

-...-...-

El joven azabache miró como las otras dos reían y apretó sus puños, más no se enfado.

Muy pronto su risa será llanto, y su felicidad tristeza

Activó los ojos de shinigami y se desesperó tras notar que la de coleta estaba tan cerca de la otra, que su nombre se entremezclaba con la chica de ropa excéntrica y cabello corto.

-Muévete maldición...- dijo imaginando que Tatsuki le escucharía y acataría la orden de moverse, para permitirle ver el nombre de la joven delante de ella.

Rindiéndose optó por acercarse más entre los árboles, tendría que esperar hasta que ambas salieran de la habitación.

-...-...-..

Las castañas se pararon frente a la enorme puerta de madera, Haru empujó con su brazo libre la cerradura de la puerta y notó que ya estaba previamente abierta.

Midra se paró en seco a lo que Tatsuki volteó y Haru también.

-¿No vendrás Midra-chan?- musitó la de la única coleta volteando hacia ella.

Midra la miró y posó sus ojos sobre la menor, que le miraba con extrema seriedad.

-No, prefiero quedarme aquí, si ven a su amiga me llaman – dijo el shinigami mientras se quedaba en la puerta.

Haru le miró con desconfianza, los ojos del shinigami brillaron en carmesí nuevamente, la menor dejó de prestarle atención.

Esta comenzó a caminar en dirección a la primera habitación, Tatsuki sintió nervios por lo que se aferró aún más al brazo de la menor y se quedó tras ella.

El shinigami posó sus ojos tras un árbol donde la figura de una persona se veía a la perfección a través de sus ojos rojos – jeje, me pregunto que reacción irán a tener… – susurró enmarcando su sonrisa.

-.-..-….-.-

La mayor tomó de su cartera la maquina de toques que se había comprado, aprovechando y metiendo la mano en la mochila que Haru llevaba tras ella, extendiéndole su navaja.

Lo primero que vieron fue una casa ordenada, antigua por supuesto, y completamente limpia.

Haru frunció el seño – Esta casa... está... limpia – murmuró, Tatsuki comprendió a lo que se refería.

-Supuestamente esta deshabitada, pero parece como si acabaran de limpiarla – agregó la otra, con la voz temblorosa.

-Cálmate, ha de ser una broma de Oba-chan, ya sabes, ella normalmente me dice que "Analizo demasiado las cosas", ha de saber que pensaría en esto y que tú también te darías cuenta en cuanto entráramos – susurró, con falsa confianza en si misma.

Tatsuki intentó creerse lo que esta le decía, mientras comenzaron a subir los escalones, uno por uno.

Lo único que se oía, era el ruido de la madera crujiendo bajo sus pies, a medida que se acercaban a sus destinos sentían que sus pulsos aumentaban, Tatsuki ya enterraba sus uñas en el brazo de la castaña, más la otra estaba demasiado ocupada esperando cualquier movimiento, como para notar el dolor de su brazo.

Al llegar al final de la escalera, se quedaron en el borde de esta, mirando que se extendía un corredor, con tres puertas a cada lado y una al final de todo el pasillo.

Todas las puertas tenían una flecha dibujada, cada flecha indicaba a la misma puerta, la que se hallaba al final del pasillo, blanca con un cartel negro fuera en el cual se leía claramente "Entra si te atreves", Haru lo tomó como un desafío, Tatsuki lo tomó como algo lúgubre para poner en un momento como aquel.

Avanzaron en silencio, quedándose frente a la puerta blanca, admirando por unos segundos el marco de esta hasta el manillar.

Lentamente, la menor de las dos acercó su mano y comenzó a girar el picaporte, respirando de manera acelerada, mientras sentía que Tatsuki estaba por desplomarse de los nervios.

-A la cuenta de tres...-susurró Haru, Tatsuki asintió de todos modos, sabía que Haru trataba de tranquilizarle, más no podía tranquilizarse ni a ella misma.

-1...- dijo Haru poniéndose en posición, sin dejar de tiritar levemente -2...- susurró Tatsuki temblando, mientras Haru empujaba la puerta-Y...- susurraron al mismo tiempo, respiraciones aceleradas, pulsos al límite

-¡3!- Haru dio una patada dejando que la puerta hiciera un sonido, se abriera con un fondo de caja musical y con extrema lentitud.

La habitación estaba apagada, la menor de las castañas encendió la luz y sintió como la otra entraba detrás de ella.

Haru aún no había volteado, más al sentir que Tatsuki no había gritado, imaginó que no ocurría nada y había sido su imaginación todo el tiempo.

Sonrió para ella misma pensando en lo tonta que había sido por ponerse nerviosa.

Al voltear, sintió que su corazón se detenía y la vida se le escapaba del cuerpo.

Experimentó como su propia sangre se helaba y sus piernas se clavaban en su lugar.

Tatsuki se calló al suelo de rodillas y comenzó a llorar de forma desconsolada, mirando al vacío en el suelo, arañando sus propios brazos de lo fuerte que se estaba abrazando a ella misma.

Los sollozos de la mayor se oían cada vez más fuerte, subiendo el volumen, mientras que esta continuaba abrazándose.

Haru se quedó inmóvil en su lugar, con los ojos abiertos de par en par pálida, mirando la nada por unos segundos en los que volvió en si, y sintió como lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

¿Quién sería capaz...?

Frente a ellas se hallaban los cuerpos de sus dos amigas _desaparecidas,_ mutilados y deshechos en el suelo, con una enorme mancha roja extendiéndose por toda la habitación.

A simple vista, podías deducir sin esfuerzo alguno, que estas habían sido sometidas a toda clase de torturas enfermas y sádicas, sus cuerpos estaban por completo mancillados y desquebrajados.

Haru volvió levemente en si, tratando de moverse inútilmente del lugar en donde permanecía, reprochándose por el hecho de que sus piernas no se movían del lugar en el que estaban.

Tatsuki no podía parar de llorar, pensó que se ahogaría en llanto, y que no había dolor más grande que el cual sentía en esos momentos.

Haciendo un sobreesfuerzo, la menor paseó sus ojos por la habitación, encontrándose las manos de sus amigas entrelazadas, con un papel estrujado entre ellas.

Fue a mover un pie, más sintió el fuerte agarre de Tatsuki en su otra pierna, le estaba agarrando tan fuerte, que hasta dolía.

-No... Espera, dejarás huellas digitales – susurró la otra, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no romper en lágrimas de nuevo.

Haru sentía que sus propias lágrimas no cesaban, más tomó unos guantes de su mochila y comenzó a caminar, en la dirección en la que los cuerpos de sus compañeras yacían olvidados.

Atravesando cosas las cuales ni ella pudo describir en palabras, observando el papel que se hallaba entre las manos de quienes fueron las personas más importantes para ella y para Tatsuki. Aparentemente, el asesino tenía todas las intenciones de hacerles sufrir esa perdida, sino, no habría dejado aquella carta en aquel lugar, junto a los cuerpos de sus amigas.

Se colocó en cuclillas, evitando a toda costa ver las figuras que se encontraban tiradas en el suelo, con toda la velocidad que pudo arrebató el papel de las manos de sus camaradas y regresó a paso agitado, tomando el brazo de Tatsuki sacándola de la habitación, escuchando la misma melodía mientras la puerta se cerraba.

Se habría quedado a admirar como el sistema estaba modificado para que cuando hubiera movimiento en la puerta, una maldita cajita musical hiciera sonidos, más estaba deshecha y devastada por más que intentara – vanamente - no demostrarlo.

-Le odio, le maldigo, le deseo una muerte aun peor, su existencia será miserable, ¡Los gusanos se comerán su carne estando vivo!, ¡quiero ver como sufra y ruegue por piedad...!- gritó la mayor, mientras lloraba más y más agarrando su cabeza y chillando- ¡TE CONDENO A LA MISERIA…, TE MALDIGO, QUE LA DESGRACIA TE ALCANSE, PORQUE EL INFIERNO NO SERA SUFICIENTE PARA QUE PAGUES!- condenó a todo pulmón, mientras las lágrimas le quemaban la cara

-¡Lo detesto!, ¡lo...lo detesto!, ¡nunca se lo voy a perdonar! – Haru miraba tristemente como su amiga se agarraba la cabeza y gritaba, sentía una tristeza enorme, quería salir corriendo de allí y olvidarse de todo, más sabía que no podía.

Abrió el papel entre sus manos lentamente, y sus ojos brillaron de cólera, ira y rencor cuando leyó lo que había en ese papel, las ganas de asesinar al causante la embargaron enormemente, el sentimiento de odio fluyó en ella manifestándose en sus ojos.

-Así que, las mataste por esto... sólo por esto...- susurró con la voz cortada, a punto de quebrarse entre ironía y risa, leyendo las palabras en tinta negra…

"LA DN" 


End file.
